Alzheimer's disease (AD), a progressive neurodegenerative disease, is the most common form of dementia in the elderly. Over the past two decades, studies of AD at the genetic, molecular, and cell biological level have revealed a host of genes, proteins, and biological pathways that impact on the pathogenesis of this disease. Characterization of these pathogenic pathways has suggested several promising therapeutic strategies for treating and preventing AD based on curbing the accumulation of the Abeta peptide in brain, regulating tau hyperphosphorylation, modulating inflammatory responses, and enhancing neurotransmitter function. This meeting will cover updates of the genetics of AD, Abeta generation and clearance pathways, regulation of tau, relevant animal models, novel therapeutic strategies, and advances in imaging and biomarkers for AD diagnosis. Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders are the most common forms of dementia in the elderly population. The two greatest risk factors for AD are advancing age and family history. As the average lifespan continues to increase, particularly in the Western world, AD represents one of the single greatest burdens on the healthcare system. This symposium will focus on genetic risk factors, relevant cellular pathways and emerging therapies for AD and frontal temporal dementia.